


Spin Me Around and Show Me Your Love

by fantasy1610



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Actually just Gabriel is drunk but not really, Angst with a Happy Ending, Annabeth and Percy are adorable, Annabeth and Percy are married, Annabeth and Percy have a baby, Anxiety, Drunk Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Gabe Being an Asshole, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Good Draco Malfoy, Kissing at Midnight, Light Angst, M/M, New Job, Sam Winchester is so Done, Slow Dancing, Triwizard Tournament, harry is stressed, new life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasy1610/pseuds/fantasy1610
Summary: Sometimes everyone just needs to dance a little.





	1. Percy and Annabeth

**Author's Note:**

> Summary for this Chapter: A new house, a new job, and a new baby. Percy's freaking out and Annabeth knows just what he needs.
> 
> Hey Lovelies! I hope you all are doing well:) Let me know if you all like this kind of writing because I'd definitely like to do more of it!

Scratchy sheets. The overpowering smell of new paint. The moon shining through the new window and pooling on the freshly laid wood. Percy rolled over onto his side, not used to the hard, king size mattress. The only thing that was keeping the demigod from completely losing his mind was his wife sleeping next to him. A new house, a new baby sleeping next door, and a new job waiting for him in the morning. Annabeth, at this point, was one of the only things he was familiar with. He rolled out of bed, padding silently down the hall to the kitchen, and collapsed into a kitchen chair they had bought and put together yesterday.  How was he going to do this? How in Tartarus was he going to be able to juggle not only a new house and a new job, but a new  _ baby _ as well? Percy buried his head in his hands. What if he ended up just like Poseidon, leaving both Adrian and Annabeth alone? Or worse yet, what if he ended up like Gabe?

He glanced up, not surprised to see his wife leaning against the door frame, concern etched into her face.

“Percy? What’s going on?” She stepped forward, coming to sit next to him.

He grabs one of her hands and squeezes it tightly. “I’m just worried, I guess.”

“Worried about what? We have a beautiful house, great jobs, and I just had a baby. What is there to be concerned about?” She sounded genuinely curious.

“That’s just it though!” Percy stood up, his chair screeching against the wood slightly. He paced, rubbing his old camp necklace anxiously. “What if I’m a terrible father to Adrian? What if I end up like Poseidon?” He paused, and stared straight at Annabeth. What if I end up like  _ Gabe _ ?” He whispered, and Annabeth stood to join him, squeezing him in a tight hug.

“You really are a seaweed brain sometimes, you know that?” She pulled back slightly, just enough to stare her husband in the eyes. “I know you are going to make a fantastic father, Percy.”

“But-”

“Nope.” Annabeth cut him off. “Don’t argue with me, you know I’m right. Adrian is going to be the luckiest little boy ever. Do you want to know how I know?” She paused and cupped his face with her hands, smiling. “Because you are one of the most compassionate people I know, and I know that you would never do anything to hurt those you care about. You could never be your father, and you could never be Gabe. You’re simply too good of a person.” Annabeth pulled him into another hug, and started to sway back and forth with him in a semblance of a slow dance. “You  _ care so much _ , Percy.” She whispered into his shoulder.

Percy was silent, instead allowing himself to be pulled into the dance. There was a brief paused, and Annabeth pulled away to turn on the radio. She returned, and placed her hand in his.

“ _ Now _ , Mr. Jackson, show me how much you care.” He grinned and pushed out his hand, spinning her around and pulling the daughter of Athena; his best friend; and now his wife back into him.

“Why of course,  _ Mrs. Jackson _ .” They rocked back and forth for what felt like hours, simply soaking up each other’s company.

They were interrupted, however, when Adrian started to bawl from his room. They pulled apart, grinning at each other, and Annabeth shoved him lightly towards the baby’s room.

“You’ve shown me your love more than enough, Percy. Go show our son.”


	2. Harry and Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's absolutely freaking out about the Triwizard Tournament. Draco helps bring him back to earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!! I'm so sorry it's been a while, but school has been STRESSING ME OUT. Hopefully, I'll be able to get a lot more writing done over winter break though. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! It was fun to write, I hope it's fun to read :D

Ron’s breathing steadied out, finally asleep, and Harry sits up in bed. The other boys were all finally asleep. He slips out of bed, still in his robes from class that day. He wraps his warmest cloak around himself and slips the Invisibility Cloak around him as well. Harry makes his way downstairs to the common room, relieved to find it empty. Fred and George had taken to staying up into the wee hours to work on their tricks and inventions, but it seems they too had called an early night tonight. After all, tomorrow was the start of the Triwizard Tournament, and it seemed that everyone except Harry wanted to be well rested for the first event. The thought of competing made him feel nauseous, and he quickly left through the portrait hole, turning his mind to less panic-inducing thoughts, like Snape’s potions essay. The halls of the castle were quiet and still as if it too were sleeping. The portraits all snoozed in their frames, except for one small dog who yipped excitedly as Harry passed by. 

By the time he made it outside, the stars had come out and the full moon lit his way as he crept across the lawn. In the distance, he could see the Durmstrang ship resting in the still water of the lake. In the opposite direction, near Hagrid’s cabin, the Beauxbatons carriages were arranged in a tight circle. In the distance past the carriages and Hagrid’s, Harry could hear noises coming from the Forbidden Forest, but he ignored them. He wasn’t going in that direction anyway. Instead, he made his way down to the lake and sat down near the edge of the water. He dropped his Invisibility Cloak next to him on the grass, fairly confident that no one would be able to see him from the castle. Above him, the stars glimmered and the moon cast a pale reflection onto the black, glassy lake. Harry picked up a pebble from next to him and chucked it out into the water, breaking up the surface into ripples. He did this again and again, finally allowing his mind to wrap itself up in thoughts of tomorrow. Honestly, Harry was terrified, and he had no idea what was going to happen to him. He wasn’t even supposed to be in the bloody tournament in the first place! Why Dumbledore had even allowed him to go through with it in the first place still baffled him. He was just a kid! And hadn’t he been through enough at this point? “It’s not like I need any more fame at this point, anyway,” He muttered bitterly.

“You know what, Potter? For once I have to agree with you.” Harry shot up and whirled around to come face to face with Malfoy, who stood only a few feet away from him.

“Malfoy? What the bloody hell are you doing out here?” Harry marched up to him, closing the gap. “Did you follow me?”

Malfoy scoffed. “Of course I didn’t follow you. I know this might be difficult to believe, but not everyone in this damned school actually cares about what you’re doing.” He brushed past Harry, moving closer to the lake. “I like to come out here occasionally to collect my thoughts, but low and behold, there you were wallowing and feeling sorry for yourself.”

“I was not  _ wallowing _ , Malfoy.” Harry glared at the Slytherin, who mumbled something under his breath at the retort but turned to Harry.

“What are you doing out here anyway? Shouldn’t you be resting up for the first trial tomorrow?”

Harry shrugged, and took a few steps forward, past Malfoy, and sat down again. “Couldn’t sleep. And I could ask the same of you. How did you even get out here anyway?”

“I’m actually good at being quiet, Potter. How did you manage to slip away? I know Filch is always patrolling near Gryffindor Tower ever since First Year. How did you get by him?”

Harry holds up the cloak crumpled up next to him. “I had a bit of help.”

Draco sits down hard next to Harry, shocked. “Is that an Invisibility Cloak? How did you manage to get your hands on one of those?”

“It was a gift in first year-”

“That explains everything! How you and your sidekicks manage to keep sneaking around the school, how you got into the Chamber of Secrets, how you stopped Quirrel, and maybe,” Malfoy stared at Harry, smirking dangerously. “And maybe how Sirius Black was able to escape.”

Harry glares sharply at the other boy. “Shut up, Malfoy. You don’t know what you’re talking about.” He quickly changed subjects. “What are you even doing out here, anyway? I figured you would be getting your beauty sleep before all those cameras arrive tomorrow for the trial.” Harry smirked and Malfoy glowered. “Oh do shut up, Potter.” Harry just started to laugh louder, and Draco couldn’t help but grin for a moment before giving him a quick shove. “Seriously, Harry, you’re going to get us caught.”

Harry gaped at Malfoy for a moment. “Did you just call me  _ Harry _ ?”

Malfoy glanced away. “Well that is your name, isn’t it? Unless you changed it to something slightly less gag-inducing since the last time McGonagall called role’”

“Please,” scoffed Harry. “My name isn’t near as gag-inducing as yours, Draco.”

The boys fell into an almost compatible silence, and Harry lapsed back into his thoughts. What was going to happen tomorrow? Wouldn’t everyone boo him when he went up with the rest of the champions? Wouldn’t Draco? Harry startled himself out of that particular train of thought and picked up a new rock. This time a shiny pebble with a little nick on one side. It glistened in the moonlight. What did he care what Draco thought? He threw the pebble into the lake with much more force than necessary, taking little satisfaction from the spray of water and resounding plop as it sank. Draco glanced over, concerned. “Are you alright? You look a little pale.”

“Pretty sure that’s just the moon, Malfoy.” Draco rolled his eyes but turned to more fully face the other fourth year.

“Harry.” Harry turned to face him, taken aback by the sincerity in his eyes. “I’ve never seen you this agitated.” A pause. “Is it because of the trial tomorrow?” Harry shrugged but averted his gaze. In a gesture that surprised both of them, Draco grasped his shoulder. “It’s fine, Harry. I hate you too much to bother spreading gossip about you.” The Slytherin laughed and withdrew slightly, giving Harry some space. “It’s fine to be scared, Harry. I’m sure all the other champions are too.”

“But that’s the problem!” Harry exploded, jumping to his feet and beginning to pace while Draco looked on, bewildered. “I wasn’t even supposed to be a champion in the first place!” He stared back at Draco, desperate. “I didn’t sign up for any of this! I didn’t sign up to do these bloody trials, I didn’t sign up to be terrified, and I certainly didn’t sign up to be whispered about in the halls everywhere I go, even if that’s what would happen anyway.” He mutters the last part to himself, but Draco hears him.

Draco stands, walking a few paces closer to the other boy. “Honestly, Harry, you can be so infuriatingly arrogant sometimes. It’s not like people spend their lunch breaks talking about you and all of your little mistakes. If they did, it would get awfully boring, considering how many mistakes you do make-”

“How is this supposed to be helping, Draco?!”

“If you would let me finish?” Harry stops pacing and nods, annoyed. “Thank you. Now, as I was about to say, everyone knows you didn’t sign yourself up for this, even if someone did. That’s common knowledge by now,”

“But that doesn’t change the fact that I still have to go through with it,’ Harry whispers.

Draco steps up to grab both of Harry’s shoulders this time and laughs. “Since when is the great Harry Potter a quitter?”

“I’m not, Malf-”

“Draco.”

“What?”

Draco blushed but held a steady gaze.”Call me Draco.”

Harry blushed too but nodded. “Well,  _ Draco _ , I’m not, but I wish I could be. Everyone has such big expectations for me, and I really don’t think I’ll be able to-”

“Shut up, Harry.”

Harry looks up, startled. “I’m sorry, what?”

Draco smirks. “I said shut up, unless you’re deaf as well as daft.” Harry starts to speak, but Draco cuts him off. “You need to take your mind of this whole tournament, or else you’re going to drive everyone in the castle mad with your insecurities.” Harry glared.

“Draco-”

“I mean it, Harry. Just stop talking.” He nods, ducking his head. “Now, you need to distract yourself from all of this.”

“Did you have something in mind?”

“As a matter of fact, yes I did.”

There’s a pause, and Harry rolls his eyes. “And?”

“And you just need to shut up and follow my lead.”

“I’m getting nervous.”

Draco blushes and pulls out his wand. “Just trust me, okay?”

Harry sighs, eyeing the want with some suspicion. “Okay. Just don’t kill me, please.”

Draco doesn’t honor that with a response and flicks his wand. “Musicorum.” A sweet melody, probably some waltz Harry couldn’t place, filled the air around them, not coming from any obvious source as far as Harry could tell. It just ebbed and flowed around them, but it wasn’t overbearing or loud at all. In fact, it seemed just the appropriate volume to dance to. Just as that thought crossed his mind, Harry felt Draco’s right hand drop from his shoulder, and grab his left hand, pulling them both up a bit.

“Draco? What- what are you doing?” Harry stuttered out as he felt Draco’s hand rest lightly on his hip. 

He glanced up, and Draco was blushing furiously, but his voice was as smooth as ever when he said, “Put your hand on my shoulder, Harry. We’re going to dance until you stop being so damned nervous.” They both began to sway, and Harry kept glancing up at Draco, noting not only his blush but how confident he seemed when he danced. He had obviously done this before, but Harry quickly pushed that thought aside when he felt a surge of unexpected jealousy rise up in him. He wasn’t sure how long they danced for, just letting the music wash over them as they both began to relax. At one point, Harry allowed his head to drop onto Draco’s shoulder, not caring at this point what the other boy thought. He stiffened for a moment when he felt breath ruffling his hair but froze in surprise when he felt a gentle kiss press against the top of his head. Harry lifted his head enough to glance up at Draco, who smiled down at him, for once in a way that wasn’t a smirk. This smile was much more gentle than anything he had ever seen before, and Harry shyly grinned back. They stayed like that for a moment, no longer dancing, but just letting the melody fill the silence.

Harry finally broke it, glancing down again. “Draco… do you really think it’ll be alright tomorrow?”

He felt two fingers under his chin, lifting it up so Harry could meet Draco’s gaze. Their heads drew closer together until they could feel the other’s breath in the cool night air.

“I’m not saying it won’t be awful, but you’re going to survive it, Harry.”

How do you know that?”

“Because you’re the great Harry Potter, and I’m fairly sure even the Dark Lord himself couldn’t bring you down."

“Those are bold words.” Harry laughed.

Draco shrugged. “Bold, maybe. But that doesn’t make them any less true.” Harry let that sink in, but muttered, “That doesn’t make me any less nervous for tomorrow.”

“Would a good luck charm help?” Draco smirked, leaning forward.

“What type of good luck charm?” Harry breathed, already knowing the answer.

“How about a good luck kiss?” He noticed Draco blushing, but the smirk remained in place.

Harry grinned back up at him. “That sounds like a cheap excuse for a good luck charm, but I think anything would be welcome at this point. Even you.”

Draco’s smirk morphed into a full-fledged grin to match Harry’s and leaned forward to capture the Gryffindor’s mouth. The kiss was chaste, nothing but a press of lips, but it sent both boys’ hearts racing as they pulled apart.

Harry reached up, asking for another kiss. “Maybe not such as terrible good luck charm after all,”

Draco laughed. “So you’re not feeling quite as nervous?”

“Oh no, I’m plenty nervous, but now it’s for a different reason.” They both snorted at his response, and finally pulled apart. The music had stopped at some point, but neither of them noticed or cared as Harry grabbed his cloak and they made their way back to the castle. When they reached the doors, they both stared at each other for a long moment, not saying anything. 

Draco broke the silence first. “So, Potter. Would it be within my rights to grant you another good luck charm before the trial tomorrow?”

“I’m expecting it, Malfoy.”

Draco grinned. “Very well then. Get some sleep, Harry. Wouldn’t want you to be tired tomorrow after all. It’s a big day.”

“Shove off, Draco.”

He leaned forward. “Make me.” Harry grabbed Draco’s shirt and pulled him down, pressing a hard kiss to his lips, pulled back, and slipped the Invisibility Cloak over himself.

“Goodnight, Draco,” Harry whispered as he opened the doors to the castle, slipping inside. Draco followed suit and the boys parted ways to their respective dorms.

 

Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face, as on the other side of the castle, Draco slipped into bed with a smile just as wide.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! As always, if you have any comments, questions, critiques, or prompts, leave 'em in the comments or message me on my Tumblr, astronomywriterchic. I hope everyone has a stress-free holiday season!


	3. Sam and Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam lets himself be dragged onto the dance floor by a very drunk Gabriel. Drunk, that is until that really doesn't seem to be the case. Sam is regretting his life choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has a bit of a different tone than the others have so far, so I hope you like it!

In retrospect, a club may not have been the best place to come to take a night off. Especially not with a newly human archangel in tow. Gabriel had been throwing back shots for a while now, and Sam could see his eyes glazing over. Sam was watching him out of the corner of his eye, making sure he didn’t try anything, and Dean had been too up until Castiel had gotten sick of the tense atmosphere at the table and pulled Dean up and away, most likely onto the dance floor. Gabriel made a noise, and when Sam glanced back over, he was waving down the bartender again for another round. Sam sighed. How the fuck was this his life now?

_ Gabriel had shown up at the door of the bunker a few weeks ago, completely human and with nowhere else to go. Sam and Dead had fought for close to an hour about it while Gabriel sat in the kitchen, drinking coffee greedily when Castiel offered it to him. _

_ “Are you serious, Sam?!” Dean yelled. “That bastard nearly killed the both of us and tortured you for months! And that’s not even bringing up all the other shit he’s done! You can’t seriously be considering letting him stay here.” _

_ Sam sighed and slumped down in a chair. “I don’t know, Dean. He saved our lives against Lucifer. He literally sacrificed himself for us.” _

_ “Apparently not if he’s sitting in the kitchen right now. Who knows what kind of trick he’s trying to pull now?!” _

_ “He’s human now, Dean. You remember how confusing and hard it was for Cas when he first fell. Gabriel is tired and hungry, and it’s not exactly like he has many places he can go. I’m sure half of heaven will be on his tail if anyone finds him. Besides, he might be able to give us information. He was an archangel, and it doesn’t hurt to have one of them on your side.  _

_ “Yeah, maybe, but I really don’t have a good feeling about this, Sam.” _

_ “This is the best shot we’ve had in a while, Dean. I mean, who knows what that guy knows? He might be able to seriously help us. So, unless you can think of another option…?” _

_ Dean sank into a chair across from Sam, leaning against his hand. The brothers were silent, considering Sam’s words. Finally, he stood up, turning to go back to the kitchen. “Fine. But if he acts up, it’s on you.” The hunter stomped out, and Sam sighed but was quick to follow. _

Sam shook himself out of his reverie when he noticed that Dean and Cas had been gone for a while. He peered around the end of the booth and had to stifle a laugh when he saw his brother and their angel together on the dance floor. Castiel had no shame, but Dean looked like he wasn’t nearly drunk enough to be enjoying this. Unbeknownst to Sam, Gabriel followed his gaze, curious, and his face lit up when he saw where Sam was looking.

“Sam! We need to do that!” Sam’s gaze snapped back to Gabriel, who was staring at him surprisingly seriously for someone who was so drunk.

“Do what?”

“Dance! Cassie and Dean are dancing, and you’re just sitting here like a boring moose, so we should dance.” Sam started to protest, but before he can get more than a few words out Gabriel was enthusiastically dragging him out of his seat and into the middle of the club. Gabriel let go of him and started to move to the music with surprising grace. Sam turned away, planning on just leaving the former-angel to his own antics, but Gabriel noticed him trying to leave and grabbed onto his arm. “No, Sam, stay!” Gabriel grabbed both of his hands then and started trying to get the hunter to move to the music, but Sam wasn’t cooperating. Gabriel started to pout, and Sam felt an inexplicable sense of pity for him. The fallen angel was drunk, and probably for the first time in a while, was acting as if he didn’t have a care in the world. Sam felt a little guilty for making Gabriel feel sad when he had seemed so care-free, more than Sam had ever seen him before. He allowed himself to move with Gabriel, who was busy swinging Sam’s arms back and forth and grinding to the music, again with a level of grace that didn’t really make sense for someone this drunk.

It may have been the alcohol already in his system, but Sam felt an urge to start actually dancing the way the people around them were. Unashamed and heavy. He glanced around Gabriel’s shoulder to check and yes, Cas and Dean had disappeared. Good. That meant there were no witnesses to see him that would actually remember it in the morning. He allowed himself to swing his hips, matching Gabriel’s movements as best he could. Gabriel, of course, noticed and grinned at him, letting go of Sam’s hands and swinging his arms around the hunter’s neck, getting even closer. Sam laughed and copied the motion, and as the two danced the time seemed to slip away. Eventually, Sam glanced at his watch during a quick pause between songs and groaned to himself when he realized how late, or early, it was. They needed to head back. He was sure Dean would start to worry if they weren’t back soon if he wasn’t too preoccupied with a certain angel. Sam stepped away from the dance floor, pulling Gabriel with him, who wasn’t too happy to be leaving.

“Sammmmyyyyy. Sam. Sam!”

Sam whirled around. “What?”

“I don’t want to leave yet.”

Sam sighed. He had figured this wouldn’t be easy. “Too bad. It’s late, and I need to get you back to the bunker before Dean realizes how long we’ve been gone.” Gabriel grumbled but allowed himself to be led back to the Impala, which Dean had so thoughtfully left them. The ride home was mostly silent, but Sam noticed that as the ride went on, the fallen angel seemed to grow more and more alert, the glaze fading from his eyes. When they arrived back at the bunker, Sam opened the passenger door to help Gabriel out of the car, but was waved away as he stood up fine on his own and started to make his way to the door with Sam following behind him, confused. Gabriel stopped suddenly, right before they reached the door, and turned to face the hunter, not a stumble in his step. Sam was already wary but froze and reached for his gun when the angel just winked at him. “A pleasure, Sammy, as always. I do believe we’ll be seeing each other again.” And with that, he disappeared, only the faint sound of wings flapping signifying his departure. Oh. OH.

“FUCK.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't posted in like four months! I know it's a popular excuse, but school has kept me crazy busy, especially with the end of the year coming up. I honestly expect to get a lot more writing done over the summer. *crosses fingers*. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! If you liked it, leave kudos or a comment, (or both, because comments are the best thing ever), and let me know if you have any questions! If any of you have a request for a ship or a prompt idea, let me know! I could definitely use the motivation.   
> Stay beautiful, lovelies, you all are so awesome!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! As always if any of you need anything, or have any prompts for me, feel free to comment or message me on Tumblr at astronomywriterperson if it's more private. I hope you all have a fantastic day!


End file.
